La croisée des chemins
by Lilou0803
Summary: On devrait toujours dire aux gens qu'on les aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de se parler plus tôt, leur destin avait basculé ce jour-là. OS.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**La croisée des chemins**

**...**

Après le départ de Lily, après que le passage se soit refermé sur elle, il était resté longtemps immobile, sous le regard désapprobateur de la grosse dame. La scène qui venait d'avoir lieu repassait en boucle dans sa tête, comme un cauchemar dont on ne peut arriver à se débarrasser.

—Je suis désolé !

—Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

—Je suis désolé !

—Epargne ta salive.

…

—… tu traites de sang-de-bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

_« Parce que… Parce que je t'aime. _  
_Parce que je t'aime plus que tout… Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vue, bien avant notre première rencontre, avant même de réaliser que tu étais une sorcière ! Moldue ou pas moldue, je t'aime plus que ma vie, plus que tout ce que pourrait m'apporter le seigneur des ténèbres._  
_Parce que je suis prêt à tout quitter, à tout renier, à changer de vie pour toi. Parce que je deviens fou à chaque fois que Potter te regarde avec ce petit air supérieur de conquérant certain que sa proie tombera bientôt dans ses filets. _  
_Parce que je donnerais tout au monde pour un seul regard d'amour de toi. _  
_Parce que si je suis ce que tu dis, si je fréquente les mangemorts, c'est uniquement parce qu'eux m'ont accepté, accueilli parmi eux, comme un égal, sans mépris, sans railleries, sans humiliations, et que pour moi, cela vaut bien de faire mine d'adopter certains de leurs comportements, mais ce ne sont que des mots, Lily, des mots ! _  
_… Tu comprends ? Tu comprends ? _  
_Et pourtant, malgré tout, je n'ai jamais été vraiment loyal avec eux. Tu devrais le savoir, toi, que malgré les remords de ma mère d'avoir souillé la pureté de son sang, malgré ses efforts pour me les faire mépriser, depuis des années, depuis que je te connais, au fond de moi, je n'ai rien contre les moldus, même si mon père en est un des pires exemples. Tu devrais le savoir… puisque tu en es la raison. Et s'il est vrai que j'étudie les arts sombres, c'est uniquement pour mieux les comprendre, pour apprendre à les combattre plus efficacement. Faire partie du groupe de ceux que tu appelles mes amis, était la seule solution pour y parvenir, et cela, il vaudrait mieux pour moi qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais…_  
_ Je n'ai jamais utilisé la magie noire contre qui que ce soit… Ni aucun autre sort qui puisse causer un quelconque mal, contrairement à certains de tes amis de Griffondor ! _  
_Pardonne-moi Lily ! Potter et sa bande sont allés trop loin aujourd'hui, j'étais hors de moi et j'en voulais au monde entier ! Mais je n'ai jamais voulu… Je n'ai jamais pensé… Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche malgré moi… C'était la rage, la colère… Si j'étais réellement ce que tu crois… Tu sais, j'ai découvert certains sorts anciens que personne ne leur a appris à contrer… j'aurais pu leur faire bien plus de mal qu'ils ne pourraient l'imaginer, même sans utiliser de sortilèges impardonnables, et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne suis pas mauvais, je ne désire ni la douleur ni la mort des autres. Je veux juste… être… accepté. _  
_Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie à genoux, je ferais n'importe quoi pour mériter ton pardon, pour mériter ton amour."_

Ces paroles, ces mots qui étaient au bord de ses lèvres, pourquoi avait-il hésité ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de les prononcer ? C'était comme si sa langue avait été nouée par un sortilège. Et avant qu'il ait pu se reprendre, elle s'était détournée, et le mépris qu'il avait lu dans son regard avait glacé le sang dans ses veines !

Il avait été confronté depuis sa plus tendre enfance au manque d'affection, aux humiliations de toutes sortes, il avait appris à verrouiller son esprit et à cacher ses émotions afin de ne pas donner à ses harceleurs le plaisir de jouir de sa souffrance, mais le rejet de Lily l'avait assommé, pétrifié. Le cœur déchiré, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de la rattraper, de lui jeter en bloc tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis si longtemps. Malgré leur longue amitié, il avait eu peur d'être une fois de plus rejeté par la seule personne qui l'ait toujours accepté tel qu'il était. La personne qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. A force d'expériences malheureuses, il s'était forgé, au fil des années, une si mauvaise image de lui-même qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une seule seconde que la jeune fille aurait peut-être pu partager un jour ses sentiments.  
Et maintenant, il était trop tard. Parce qu'il avait été trop lâche pour parler, elle le détestait. Maintenant, James Potter n'aurait plus qu'à la regarder avec son sourire suffisant et à tendre les bras. Il se haïssait autant qu'il haïssait son tourmenteur, la rage et l'amertume se disputaient son âme pendant qu'il tournait les talons et s'éloignait lentement dans le couloir. Il était perdu, il savait que désormais il ne pourrait jamais se racheter aux yeux de Lily, et qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il se dégoutait, il aurait préféré mourir, son monde venait de s'écrouler.

Il s'en était fallu de si peu, pourtant, pour que tout ait pu être tellement différent ! Si seulement ses pas ne l'avaient pas conduit près du lac cet après-midi là… S'il s'était rendu compte assez tôt de la présence du petit groupe nonchalamment installé sous le grand hêtre pour observer les filles qui riaient au bord de l'eau.  
Les examens étaient enfin terminés, et il avait pris la résolution d'aller parler à Lily, de lui expliquer ses motivations, il était même prêt à tout laisser tomber si elle le lui avait demandé. Perdu dans son rêve éveillé, il n'avait pas prêté attention au chemin qu'il empruntait. Le destin avait pris la forme de James Potter et de sa petite bande. Il aurait pu passer outre, comme il l'avait déjà fait si souvent, si Lily n'avait pas été témoin de la pire humiliation publique qu'ils lui aient jamais fait subir. Pire, Potter avait bien pris soin qu'elle ne puisse pas en manquer une miette, et il n'avait pas pu supporter la honte. C'était comme si une brume de rage écarlate avait brusquement recouvert le monde autour de lui, déformant toute perception. L'insulte irréparable était sortie de sa bouche avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'y penser, ni même de vraiment réaliser à qui il s'adressait, et ce n'était qu'après avoir parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans un état second, que la réalité et l'horreur de ce qu'il avait dit l'avaient rattrapé. La douleur qu'il en avait éprouvée l'avait transpercé comme un coup de poignard, jamais elle ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Pourtant, le soir même, il avait pris sur lui, quitte à s'humilier d'avantage. Il était allé jusqu'à supplier Mary Macdonald d'aller la chercher, de la persuader de venir le retrouver, il était réellement décidé à passer la nuit dans le couloir s'il l'avait fallu. Mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et son dernier regard l'avait crucifié. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir le croiser de nouveau, il aurait voulu quitter Poudlard le soir-même.

**…**

Frémissante de colère, Lily s'était précipitée vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, sans passer par la salle commune. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de parler de ce qui venait de se passer avec Mary, qui devait l'attendre en quête de nouvelles croustillantes, et surtout devant Potter et ses amis qu'elle avait aperçus un peu plus tôt installés devant la cheminée, sans doute encore en train de plaisanter et de rire de leur « exploit » de l'après-midi. Elle ne savait plus qui elle détestait le plus, de James ou de Severus.  
Les yeux brouillés des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir, elle s'était jetée sur son lit après avoir rageusement tiré les rideaux du baldaquin pour bien signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

Severus… Elle revoyait leurs années d'enfance. Ils habitaient le même quartier, mais ils avaient dix ans lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois. La famille Rogue n'était pas très bien considérée et les parents préféraient que leurs enfants ne fréquentent pas leur fils unique. Elle se souvenait très précisément de ce jour-là. La balançoire qui s'élevait de plus en plus haut, Pétunia qui lui criait d'arrêter, la fleur qui s'ouvrait et se fermait dans sa main, Pétunia qui la traitait de monstre, et le garçon pâle et timide qui sortait de derrière l'arbre où il s'était caché pour les observer. Il avait essayé, maladroitement, de la réconforter, de lui expliquer… Mais le mot « sorcière » n'avait pas le même sens pour elle que pour lui et elle s'était enfuie.  
Puis ils s'étaient revus, souvent. Severus lui racontait des histoires toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres, lui faisait prendre conscience de ses dons, et petit à petit, elle avait fini par accepter l'idée de l'existence réelle des sorciers, et de sa propre différence.

Elle revoyait le garçon malingre, au visage intelligent mangé par de grands yeux noirs beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge. Négligé par des parents qui ne se supportaient plus et se battaient régulièrement, il n'avait jamais connu la chaleur d'un vrai foyer. Incompris par les autres gamins du voisinage qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui, de ses cheveux mal coupés et de ses vêtements démodés et dépareillés qui semblaient avoir été récupérés au hasard dans la garde-robe de ses parents, il s'était très tôt replié sur lui-même, et Lily était sa seule amie. A Poudlard, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était enfin senti chez lui, il avait trouvé un semblant de famille auprès des Serpentards. Elle en avait été heureuse pour lui, et malgré la rivalité de leurs maisons, leur amitié était restée intacte.  
Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait changé. Il s'était laissé entrainer par certains de ses condisciples, dans un petit groupe d'étudiants de dernière année qui faisait l'apologie d'un certain Lord Voldemort qui se proclamait Seigneur des ténèbres, et prêchait la pureté du sang et le pouvoir de la magie noire. Ses partisans, qui se faisaient appeler mangemorts , commençaient à répandre un vent de terreur dans le petit monde de la sorcellerie, au point que Dumbledore lui-même avait fini par s'en soucier très sérieusement. Lily, elle, s'inquiétait pour Severus. Il n'était pas mauvais, mais il avait un tel besoin de reconnaissance, qu'il s'était tout naturellement rallié aux premières personnes qui l'avaient accepté comme un égal.

Elle seule connaissait sa vraie personnalité. L'adolescent solitaire et renfermé cachait au fond de lui une sensibilité qui le rendait d'autant plus vulnérable aux attaques de la bande de petits voyous menée par James Potter et Sirius Black. Cet après-midi, il l'avait profondément blessée, mais tout au fond d'elle-même elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue succession de brimades et d'humiliations, qu'il avait tenté de compenser en devenant le meilleur élève de sa promotion, mais hélas, dans sa soif d'intégration, il avait aussi choisi les mauvais amis.

Sa colère était retombée, elle n'était plus que malheureuse. Pourquoi leur dispute, la rupture de leur amitié, lui faisait-elle autant de mal ? Elle s'était fait d'autres amis parmi les Griffondor, et au moins maintenant, on ne pourrait plus lui reprocher d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec un Serpentard adepte des sciences obscures et proche des mangemorts.  
Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Pourquoi essayer de se cacher la vérité ? Depuis la dernière rentrée, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le changement spectaculaire qui s'était opéré chez lui. Elle avait passé les dernières vacances avec sa famille sur le continent, et ne l'avait revu que dans le Poudlard Express. En deux mois, l'adolescent ingrat s'était transformé en un grand jeune homme brun aux traits aquilins, ses cheveux toujours un peu trop longs et son visage pâle et mélancolique lui donnaient maintenant un air romantique. Sans être vraiment beau, il ne manquait pas d'un certain charme auquel elle s'était vite aperçue qu'elle n'était pas insensible. Elle-même avait acquis une maturité qui lui faisait entrevoir le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas su déceler jusqu'alors. La seule chose qui l'avait retenue de faire le premier pas qu'elle pressentait que lui n'oserait jamais accomplir, était son nouvel intérêt pour la magie noire, et ses nouvelles fréquentations. Elle avait essayé de le dissuader de persister dans cette voie, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas autant attendu, ils n'en seraient pas arrivés à cet immense gâchis ! Une parole malheureuse valait-elle la fin d'une amitié de six ans… Et peut-être de plus ? Demain, elle ravalerait sa fierté, elle irait lui parler, elle lui demanderait une fois pour toutes de choisir, ce serait elle ou la magie noire, et…

Une petite toux interrompit ses pensées.

—Lily ? Lily, réponds-moi, je sais que tu ne dors pas !

Avec un soupir, elle entrouvrit le rideau. L'air gêné, Mary se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Je suis désolée, je sais que tu ne voulais pas être dérangée, mais… Ecoute, Rémus voudrait te voir.

—Rémus ? Rémus Lupin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir ? C'est sûrement encore une de ce qu'ils appellent leurs « plaisanteries » idiotes ?

—Non, je ne pense pas. Il a attendu que les autres soient montés avant de venir me parler, il leur a dit de ne pas l'attendre, parce qu'il avait encore des choses à faire. Je… Je pense qu'ils ont cru qu'il voulait me draguer, vu les regards qu'ils m'ont lancés en partant.

Elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Malgré sa peine, Lily avait envie de sourire, tout le monde savait que Mary avait un faible pour Lupin, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer.

—Bon d'accord, je vais aller voir ce qu'il me veut.

Lupin l'attendait debout près de la cheminée. Des quatre membres de la petite bande de Potter, il était celui qui semblait le plus sérieux, et plus d'une fois, il les avait retenus sur la pente d'une bêtise de trop. Pourtant ce jour-là, il les avait laissés faire.

—Merci d'avoir accepté de descendre, Lily, j'aurais parfaitement compris que tu refuses.

—Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Contempler le résultat de vos exploits de la journée ?

—Non. Je veux m'excuser… En mon nom et en celui des autres.

—Des autres ? Et où sont-ils les autres ? Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi ici. S'ils veulent s'excuser qu'ils aient au moins le courage de le faire eux-mêmes. Et d'ailleurs, s'ils ont des excuses à faire, c'est à Severus qu'ils les doivent, pas à moi. Mais ça vous ferait mal, hein, à tous autant que vous êtes, de reconnaitre vos torts devant un Serpentard ! Et plus particulièrement celui que vous prenez plaisir à tourmenter depuis des années !  
… Lui au moins, n'a pas été aussi lâche !

—Je sais que c'est ton ami, même si je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouves, mais…

—Tu te trompes, Rémus, grâce à vous, il n'est plus mon ami, de ça aussi vous pouvez vous glorifier. Et pour rester dans le ton, je n'ai moi non plus jamais compris ce que tu peux bien leur trouver aux tiens, d'amis ! Pour ton information, je connaissais déjà Severus avant de venir à Poudlard, c'était un garçon très gentil, mais aucun d'entre vous ne s'est jamais donné la peine d'essayer de le connaître, vous l'avez provoqué avant même de savoir qui il était, et vous en avez fait votre souffre-douleur. C'est à cause de personnes dans le style de James et Sirius, qu'il a fini par devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je ne cherche pas à le justifier, ce qu'il m'a dit est inexcusable, mais ce qu'ils lui ont fait ne l'est pas plus.

—Je suis sincèrement désolé Lily, je n'avais pas compris que James pousserait les choses aussi loin. Lorsque j'ai réalisé ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, c'était trop tard pour tenter de les raisonner. Mais je suis certain qu'ils le regrettent.

—Encore une fois tu te trompes, ils ne regrettent rien, ils sont juste trop stupides et cruels. Mais tu n'es pas comme eux Rémus, tu devrais faire comme moi, prendre tes distances.

—Je suis conscient de leurs défauts, mais ils ont fait des choses pour moi que je ne peux pas occulter… Mais Je peux t'assurer que James a réellement pris la mesure de ses actes, je me suis personnellement chargé de le lui faire comprendre.

—C'est toi que ça regarde, même si je pense que tu as tort… J'accepte tes excuses Rémus, mais James est un enfant gâté qui s'imagine qu'il peut tout se permettre impunément. Je suis désolée, mais tant qu'ils continueront à se montrer aussi irresponsables, je ne pourrai jamais pardonner aux autres le mal qu'ils ont provoqué aujourd'hui… Je n'ai pas pardonné à Severus, et pourtant il est le seul à avoir des excuses. Bonne nuit !

Elle s'était enfuie, ses propres paroles battant le tambour dans sa tête_ « Je n'ai pas pardonné à Severus »._ Personne ne saurait jamais à quel point prononcer ces mots lui avait fait mal. Les jours suivants elle avait tenté de rencontrer le jeune homme seul, mais il avait toujours fait en sorte de l'éviter. Dans le train qui les ramenait à Londres pour les vacances, contrairement à ses habitudes, il était resté avec les autres Serpentards. Et lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il ne passerait pas l'été chez ses parents, elle avait su que tout était terminé. Quelque chose s'était rompu irrémédiablement entre eux. Une page venait de se tourner, leurs chemins venaient de se séparer. A jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
